


My Favorite Moments from the Heroes & Halfwits Special

by cemeterybones



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterybones/pseuds/cemeterybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a list of some great quotes and moments from the pilot special that's for sponsors only. Basically I've been obsessed with this for days now and figured I wanted to memorialize some of those lines that are now classic for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Moments from the Heroes & Halfwits Special

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't in any special order. I'm just listing them as I remember them.

"Roll for tummy rubs." - Geoff

"That's top of the pipe thinking from a bottom of the pipe guy." - Ryan

"I make a perception check to watch this halfling asshole..." - Ryan

"You should eat it." - Ryan  
"I'm going to eat the fungus... No I'm not going to eat it...Dare me to eat it." - Geoff  
"I dare you to eat it." - Gus  
"I ate it." - Geoff

"You're such a pain in the ass, I imagine." - Michael to Geoff after Geoff once again tries to get extra points on a roll. 

"I'm so thirsty but it's so refreshing, I feel like..." - Geoff  
"Wait for it..." - Michael.  
"I feel more hitpoints." -  
*Michael eyerolls*

"You have the look of one touched by the Gods." - Frank as Spidebait  
"He's touched alright." - Gus  
"Touched in the head." - Michael  
"And in the dick." - Gus  
"No, that's where he's _not_ touched. He wishes he was touched in his dick." - Michael

"You make some noise. Give it up for the sword." *starts clapping* "Everybody. Give it up." - Ryan  
"Give it up for the sword." *scoffs* "The sword a round of applause everybody." - Michael  
"Please be sure to tip your sword." - Geoff

"The Gods say, ye who boasts the most shouldn't." - Geoff


End file.
